


И вдруг любовь — безумна и чиста

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Кроули, — все эти ужасы очень выматывают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И вдруг любовь — безумна и чиста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sudden Flight of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124745) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Miss Cellophane.
> 
> Название взято из стихотворения "Rapture" Кэрол Энн Даффи*

Спустя две мили на необычайно спокойной автостраде M40 Кроули включил индикатор уровня бензина — как ни странно, его оставалось ещё вполне достаточно — и остановился у обочины.  
— Что-то не так, дорогой мой? – поинтересовался Азирафель, внимательно глядя на него. Кроули не стал поворачиваться к нему, но ангел всё равно мог увидеть, как медленно поднимаются и опускаются веки, явно не привычные к таким движениям.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал Кроули, — все эти ужасы очень выматывают.  
С этими словами он, выйдя из машины, перебрался на задние сидения и со вздохом растянулся на них (кожаная обивка в американских военных машинах не предусматривалась, как и кассетные плееры, но Кроули заключил, что, как и в случае с плеером, любой автомобиль, в котором ему довелось оказаться, неизбежно будет подстраиваться под него).  
— Ты ведёшь, — заявил он.  
— Гм, — отозвался Азирафель. Хотя он действительно умел водить машину, учился он этому, когда ещё максимальная скорость, развиваемая данными агрегатами, достигала не более двадцати миль в час, и то только если вниз по склону и при огромных усилиях со стороны водителя. К которым Азирафель, разумеется, никогда не прибегал.  
— Что?  
— Ну…  
— Ладно, забей, — пробормотал Кроули. Он взмахнул рукой в сторону руля, и джип сам собой тронулся с места, набирая скорость, пока отметка не достигла шестидесяти миль. Азирафель нахмурился.  
— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?  
— А что может быть не в порядке? – саркастично поинтересовался Кроули.  
— Ну, у нас только что был несостоявшийся Апокалипсис… — начал было Азирафель, которому никогда не удавалось улавливать сарказм.  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Кроули, — пожалуйста, замолчи.  
В его голосе слышалась тревожная опустошённость, и ангел нахмурился сильнее. Он заколебался было на мгновение, затем осторожно отстегнул ремень безопасности. Убедившись, что ему не грозит немедленная смерть, он с облегчением вздохнул и аккуратно перебрался меж сидений к Кроули.  
Кроули поднял голову, наблюдая за ним, но промолчал, предоставив смутившемуся Азирафелю молча смотреть на собственное искажённое отражение в тёмных очках демона.  
Азирафель был ангелом, так что формально утешение тех, кто в этом нуждался, было частью его работы — хотя он не был уверен, что сфера его деятельности охватывает утешение непосредственных врагов. Но опять же, разве не они стояли совсем недавно крылом к крылу, готовые выступить против Повелителя Ада, Принца Тьмы, Сатаны собственной персоной? Разумеется, в конечном итоге им не понадобилось делать ничего подобного, но, по мнению Азирафеля, это было не главное.  
— Пожалуйста, сними очки, — вежливо попросил он. К его удивлению, Кроули послушался, сложив их и сунув во внутренний карман пиджака.  
— А теперь, — продолжил ангел, — я предлагаю тебе поспать.  
Сам он в упор не понимал смысла сна, но знал, что на людей бесцельное времяпрепровождение обычно действует благотворно, а Кроули как губка впитывал в себя людские наклонности.  
— Собираешься сидеть и отгонять от меня кошмары? – пробормотал Кроули, странно глядя на него своими змеиными глазами. Или, может, Азирафелю это просто казалось – последнюю сотню лет Кроули не расставался с очками, и он отвык видеть его лицо полностью открытым.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу...  
— Шучу, шучу.  
Кроули закрыл глаза и опустил голову на плечо Азирафеля. По прошествии всего нескольких секунд его дыхание стало глубоким и размеренным. От его волос пахло палёной резиной, его одежда была вся в пропалинах и определённо не годилась для дальнейшей носки, но сам он расслабленно прислонился к Азирафелю всем телом, и на его лице застыло самое мирное (или, по крайней мере, наименее коварное) выражение, что когда-либо видел у Кроули Азирафель.  
Джип продолжал движение, гораздо более медленное, чем когда за рулём находился Кроули, и Азирафель ни разу не подумал вновь пристегнуться.

***

Это Азирафель: немного растрёпанные светлые волосы, добрые карие глаза, белоснежная кожа и склонные к отвратительно милому румянцу щёки. Он говорит – и выглядит – как человек, у которого за плечами чрезвычайно дорогостоящий университет, оплаченный заботливыми, но находящимися где-то очень далеко родителями. Он не стар – по крайней мере, не настолько, насколько был бы должен: по человеческим телам трудно определить возраст их владельца после, скажем, восьмидесяти семи. Остановимся на том, что он, как и все его коллеги, поддерживает иллюзию здоровья и относительной молодости. Также он из тех, для кого настоящая родная стихия – пыльная задняя комнатка его книжного магазина, где спокойно можно заняться новоприобретёнными книгами или поразгадывать кроссворд в «Дейли Телеграф» за чашкой горячего какао. Такие вещи значительно влияют на восприятие его людьми.  
Азирафель умён, это правда. Он пребывает на этом свете ужасно долго, и каждая возможная мысль по крайней мере однажды успевает посетить его разум в течение рядового дня. Однако прошло уже сотни две лет с тех пор, как он всерьёз задумывался о своих чувствах.  
Пришло время это изменить.

***

Уличное движение в Лондоне не пришло в норму к моменту их возвращения, но, по крайней мере, M25 уже не пылала огнём. Когда они приблизились к эстакаде, Азирафель виновато взглянул на спящего демона (конечно, учитывая, что он собирался сделать, виноватым ему следовало бы чувствовать себя уж точно не перед Кроули, но после событий минувшего дня последнее, что его заботило – правильная расстановка приоритетов), прежде чем чуть заметно взмахнуть рукой – чтобы пробиться через эту пробку, потребовалось бы чудо.  
Двадцать минут спустя автомобиль подъехал к дому Кроули, каким-то чудесным образом умудрившись с самого Аксбриджа не превысить скорость в шестьдесят миль в час.  
— Просыпайся, — Азирафель осторожно потряс Кроули за плечо, — мы приехали.  
Демон протестующе промычал что-то во сне, и Азирафель задумался, не будет ли слишком потратить ещё одно чудо на его пробуждение, но усилием воли отмёл эту мысль.  
— Проснись, — вновь позвал он.  
Толком не отошедший от сна Кроули уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом.  
— Что?  
— О, да ладно, — пробормотал Азирафель, выбравшись из машины и обойдя её кругом. Он открыл дверцу и практически вытянул Кроули наружу. – В чём дело?  
— Я устал, — хрипло отозвался Кроули, потирая жёлтый глаз одной рукой и второй уцепившись за плечо Азирафеля. – Где мои очки?  
— У тебя в кармане. Ты их снял. Разве не помнишь?  
— Хм? – растерянно произнёс Кроули.  
— Пошли, — сказал Азирафель, про себя разрываясь между волнением, смущением и досадой на змея, — поднимемся наверх, и ты сможешь нормально поспать сколько хочешь в кровати.  
— Ладно, — согласился Кроули. Но не сдвинулся с места. У него был мутный взгляд человека, который отчаянно пытается не моргнуть лишний раз, ибо не уверен, что найдёт силы вновь открыть глаза. Что было чистой воды абсурдом, потому как ангел прекрасно знал, что у Кроули была крайне нервирующая привычка вообще забывать о моргании.  
— Тебе придётся идти. Ногами, — напомнил Азирафель.  
— Хорошая идея, — пальцы Кроули ещё крепче сомкнулись на ткани его рубашки.  
— Во имя всего несвятого, — Азирафель вздохнул, обхватил рукой его талию и потащил к зданию.  
Это был прекрасный старинный квартирный дом, и то, что сделали с квартирой Кроули нанятые им дизайнеры, по мнению Азирафеля, следовало расценивать не иначе, как настоящее зло.  
Пока он вёл еле переставляющего ноги Кроули по лестнице в спальню, до него вдруг дошло, что он никогда не был здесь раньше. Как долго Кроули владел этой квартирой? Двадцать лет? Тридцать?  
В спальне… что ж, там царило такое же торжество белоснежного минимализма, как и в остальной части дома – за исключением того, что вместо обычной наружной стены было огромное стекло.  
— Боже мой, — отлепив от себя Кроули, Азирафель подошёл поближе. Солнце ещё только начинало окрашивать небо из тёмно-синего в бледно-золотой, и Азирафель мог разглядеть вдалеке струящийся серпантин света над Кенсингтонским дворцом.  
Улыбнувшись, он вновь повернулся к Кроули:  
— Я даже не думал… — и осёкся. Кроули стоял там, где Азирафель оставил его, чуть заметно покачиваясь, и на фоне белых стен выглядел ещё бледнее.  
— Ты уверен, что протрезвел на базе? — Азирафель шагнул к нему, заглядывая в лицо.  
— Я просто очень устал, — ответил Кроули.  
— Что ж, ладно, — с чуть заметной неохотой начал Азирафель, — наверное, мне лучше… — он замолчал, глядя, как Кроули расстегнуть непослушными пальцами пуговицу на рубашке.  
Он выглядел… он выглядел потерянным, как будто не был уверен, как попал сюда, и настолько непохожим на себя самого, что Азирафель мягко сказал «О, мой дорогой» и обхватил его руки своими. Руки Кроули чуть заметно дрожали, и Азирафель мягко сжал их.  
— Позволь помочь, — сказал он.  
Кроули опустил руки, немного резко кивнув, и позволил Азирафелю раздеть себя.  
Был неловкий момент, когда ангел безуспешно пытался найти корзину для белья, но вспомнил, что понятие стирки в жизни Кроули отсутствует в принципе, и оставил испорченную одежду грудой валяться за дверью.  
— Белый египетский хлопок, — вздохнул Азирафель, окинув взглядом кровать и затем переведя глаза на скользкие, чёрные полосы на теле Кроули - всё, что осталось от Бентли. – Если собираешься так ложиться, то потом чёрт знает сколько придётся выводить пятна.  
— Точно, — уголок губ Кроули приподнялся в намёке на ухмылку. Что-то внутри Азирафеля дрогнуло.  
— Я не одобряю твою привычку всё решать чудесами, — он взял Кроули за руку, и тот безропотно последовал за ним. — Думаю, хоть однажды для разнообразия можно всё сделать по-человечески.  
Душ, как и всё прочее в квартире, был преувеличенно роскошным и достаточно просторным, чтобы вместить двоих, что было в данный момент весьма на руку, ибо Кроули просто неподвижно стоял под водой с закрытыми глазами, уперевшись лбом в стену.  
Горячая вода. Просто по повороту крана. Азирафель до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с тем, до чего же удобное это было изобретение.  
Он скинул с себя одежду, одним глазом наблюдая за недвигающимся демоном. Комнату заполнил пар, тепло расслабляюще действовало на его напряжённые мускулы.  
— Знаешь, — мягко сказал он, забравшись в душ к Кроули и потянувшись за дорогим гелем – он весьма неплохо пах – учитывая сегодняшнее, я даже рад, что не виделся с тобой в девятнадцатом веке.

***

Вероятно, следует заметить, что ангелы – в этом они были схожи с людьми в самом Начале – в основном не сильно озабочены своими телами. Их больше занимает душевное состояние людей, с которыми они взаимодействуют. Азирафель не особо заботится о своей одежде – да, он носит её для облегчения общения с людьми и для защиты тела (учитывая место его обитания, это немаловажная функция), но он никогда особенно о ней не волновался. Это во многом объясняло его чувство стиля.  
С демонами всё было немного по-другому, но Азирафелю об этом знать, вероятно, не следовало.

***

Азирафель круговыми движениями втирал необычайно легко пенящееся мыло в плечи Кроули, проводя руками по лопаткам и тому месту, где крылья соединяются со спиной. Кожа Кроули, мимолётно отметил он, была гладкой и удивительно приятной на ощупь. Чтобы расслабить его мускулы, он слегка надавил большими пальцами на его кожу. Кроули глухо застонал. Азирафель нашёл этот звук неожиданно приятным для слуха, и продолжил массировать его спину, осторожно спускаясь всё ниже.  
И по мере действия ему казалось всё притягательнее то место на затылке Крули, где короткие чёрные волосы сменялись нежной кожей; и то, как стекала по его плечам вода, унося мыльную пену, подобно тому, как океаны со временем разносят континенты. Как Кроули заметно подавался навстречу прикосновениям Азирафеля.  
Его руки словно сами собой отказались спускаться ниже, когда он добрался до конца спины, и бездумно двигались вверх и вниз по бокам Кроули какое-то время, но потом Азирафель всё же выдавил ещё немного мыла в ладони и продолжил. Руки мягко огладили округлости ягодиц, прежде чем двинуться дальше — личная гигиена была чрезвычайно важна в данном положении. Его пальцы едва успели скользнуть к копчику, когда негромкий звук, похожий на стон, заставил его замереть.  
— Кроули? Тебе больно?  
Ответа не последовало. Ему могло просто почудиться за шумом воды, решил Азирафель – но лучше всё-таки убедиться. Вновь положив руки Кроули на плечи, он развернул его к себе лицом.  
— Кроули? – он поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки. Ресницы Кроули склеились от воды, резко контрастируя своей чернотой с его глазами, а губы выглядели слишком яркими. Наверное, виной этому горячая вода, подумалось Азирафелю – он чувствовал, как повысилась его собственная температура. Какую-то секунду зрачки Кроули были расширенными, прежде чем вновь сузились, и он сфокусировал взгляд на ангеле.  
— Ты голый.  
— Ну, да, — ответил Азирафель, гадая, почему его сердце так быстро забилось. – Мы в душе, — напомнил он.  
Кроули облизнул нижнюю губу своим странным языком, изучая взглядом Азирафеля. Тот замер, не зная, как реагировать на это, пальцы на руках и ногах вдруг начало странно покалывать.  
— Всё… хорошо?  
Подняв глаза, Кроули немигающее уставился на него. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он протянул руку к лицу Азирафеля, повторяя его жест, и прошипел:  
— Вссссссё.  
А затем подался вперёд и поцеловал его.  
Это было… Это было словно…  
Азирафель отчаянно пытался отвлечься от мысли о том, что именно с ним делает демон, но он чувствовал себя так, словно внутри него взрывалась тьма фейерверков – оглушительный треск, россыпи искр и разноцветные огни. Он смутно осознал, что его глаза были закрыты, а руки без участия разума, обхватив Кроули, притягивали его как можно ближе.  
Отчасти он всё ещё ожидал чего-то – появления с осуждением показывающего на них перста божьего, или Его возмущённого гласа. Однако, похоже, ничего подобного происходить не собиралось, и, что самое смешное, действительно смешное – он не чувствовал ни малейшей вины. Он целовался с прижимающим его к стене демоном в потоках горячей воды, и это казалось чем-то естественным, как… как дыхание.  
Кроули немного отодвинулся от него – с тем, чтобы вновь прижаться ещё крепче, и Азирафель задохнулся, почувствовав твёрдую плоть между ними.  
— Всерьёз озаботился? — выдохнул Кроули ему в рот. Кроули был обжигающе горячим, мокрым и живым – слава Господу, таким живым — и Азирафель с ошеломляющей ясностью понял – да, всерьёз, и очень давно.  
— Я думал, нам конец, — невпопад сказал он, закинув голову, в то время как Кроули жадно пробовал на вкус кожу его шеи — а затем запустил руку меж их телами. Когда пальцы Кроули сомкнулись вокруг его жаждущей плоти, он бесстыдно застонал. Кроули подался назад — достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на Азирафеля. На его лице читалась незамутнённая жажда.  
— Я рад, что этого не случилось, — ответил Кроули.  
— Я тоже.  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга — достаточно долго, чтобы Азирафель заметил бьющую Кроули дрожь. Он вспомнил, как тряслись его руки чуть раньше. И почувствовал, что сам дрожит.  
Затем Кроули передвинул руку меж его ног — и Азирафель перестал о чём-либо думать.  
Потом было ещё больше слов, и обнажённой кожи, утоления новооткрытой страсти к прикосновениям, поцелуям, стремления быть как можно ближе. Он никак не мог насытить своё желание прикоснуться к каждому дюйму кожи Кроули, желание видеть его открытое лицо и слышать неровное дыхание. Наслаждение, всё нараставшее до тех пор, пока Азирафель ещё был в силах его выдерживать. Кроули, который, прикрыв глаза, дрожащим от жажды голосом повторял одно и то же слово: «Вссссё».  
Когда всё закончилось, Азирафель молча поразился и этому странному чувству безграничного блаженства, и способности Кроули спать стоя (ну, не совсем стоя, а привалившись к Азирафелю, который крепко обнимал его). Азирафель не испытывал подобного наслаждения уже полтора столетия, с тех пор как наконец поставил на полку последнюю копию Нечестивых Библий. Хотя он предпочёл бы испытывать его в другом месте — кафельные плитки натирали спину, да и Кроули явно было бы гораздо удобнее в кровати.  
Что ж, этот день и так был полон чудес, ещё одно явно не навредит. Он вдохнул — и выдохнул уже лежа совершенно сухим в обнимку с Кроули в его огромной кровати.

***

Как и в случае с сарказмом или двигателем внутреннего сгорания, Азирафель никогда не понимал сна. Он знал, что большинство людей находили его весьма приятным занятием, но не видел в нём особого смысла – лучше всего работа удавалось ему под покровом тьмы, а приятно провести время лучше с хорошей книгой и чашкой какао. В лавке у него даже не было кровати, и его немного удивило, насколько удобны современные постели.  
Азирафель всегда высоко ценил разного рода удобства (с связи с чем частенько испытывал мимлётное чувство вины), но не по этой причине он провёл в кровати Кроули всё ночь. Скоро на пыльных полках его разума должна была возникнуть совершенно новая мысль — пока неясно формирующаяся где-то на краю сознания, словно тяжёлое облако на грани гравитационного коллапса, чтобы, достигнув критической величины, воссиять подобно нововозникшей звезде.  
Глядя на лицо спящего демона, он чувствовал первые проблески этого у себя в груди — но пока не мог осознать, что именно это за мысль.

***

Солнце вставало рано в это время года, а на прозрачной стене Кроули не имелось занавесок. Азирафель сел, наблюдая за тем, как светлеет небо над Гайд-парком, и его вновь наполнило чувство огромного облегчения — этот мир всё ещё продолжает своё существование. Ему внезапно неодолимо захотелось увидеть свой магазин.  
Кроули спал, приоткрыв рот, и, судя по безмятежному виду, был намерен проспать ещё очень долго. Одевшись, Азирафель написал ему записку о том, куда он ушёл, и что он встретит его в парке на их обычном месте около пруда перед ланчем. И затем — потому что Кроули всё ещё спал — он склонился к нему и нежно поцеловал в висок, осторожно проведя по нему пальцем, прежде чем уйти.  
Воздух был странно свежим, словно совсем новым. "Так и есть", - подумал Азирафель и замер на пару секунд, просто вдыхая полной грудью и улыбаясь самому себе. Потом он перевёл взгляд со светлеющего неба на пустую улицу и заметил чёрный автомобиль, мерцающий в первых лучах солнца. Его улыбка переросла в смех.  
— О, кое-кто будет просто счастлив видеть тебя, — сказал Азирафель Бентли.

***

Проблема со сном, размышлял про себя Азирафель, пока Кроули делился своими нелестными мыслями о Небесах, Преисподней и Высшем Замысле при свете августовского солнца, в том, что, хотя он и освежает разум и прочищает голову, Кроули всё равно сразу же забьет её глупостями. У него, вероятно, вскоре началась бы мигрень, и всё закончилось бы попыткой соблазнить Азирафеля вместе напиться до беспамятства, чтобы избавиться от дурного настроения.  
Но Азирафель обнаружил, что ничего не имеет против этой идеи.  
По дороге к Ритц ангел взглянул на Кроули.  
— Знаешь, насчёт магазина…  
Он понял, что что-то не так, в ту же секунду, как вошёл туда, разумеется – учитывая все эти новые книги – но никогда не узнал бы, что именно, если бы мимо не проходил тот юный пожарник. Бедолага был здорово озадачен – тускнеющие воспоминания о прошедшем дне тревожили его разум, пока не исчезли окончательно, и он замирал на ходу, неясно хмурясь сам не зная чему.  
— Ммм? — отозвался Кроули.  
— Забавная штука — этот пожарник, похоже, видел, как кто-то вбежал в огонь. У бедняги случился сильный стресс.  
— Оно и понятно.  
— Действительно. Как бы то ни было, к счастью, этот таинственный незнакомец вернулся оттуда, — он помолчал. — Без единого ожога, — Кроули ничего не ответил. — После того, как на него рухнул второй этаж.  
Кроули уже успел вновь надеть очки, так что, когда он повернулся к Азирафелю, его выражение лица было совершенно нечитаемым.  
— Повезло, — сказал он. Повисла глубокомысленная пауза. — Вбегать в огонь было бы неслыханной глупостью.  
— Согласен.  
— Даже не представляю, что бы это мог быть за идиот.  
Азирафель коснулся его плеча, и они оба остановились.  
— Спасибо, Кроули, — просто сказал он.  
Кроули не ответил. Азирафель начал было нервничать, когда, наконец, уголок его рта приподнялся, а сам Кроули отвернулся и продолжил путь.  
— Пошли, ангел, — позвал он через плечо, и Азирафель счастливо улыбнулся, догоняя его.  
И позже, когда никем не слышимый соловей выводил рулады на Беркли-сквер, Азирафель опустил свой стакан, посмотрел на собеседника и подумал о том, как это восхитительно, когда видишь чьё-то лицо почти шесть тысячелетий, и неожиданно находишь его столь дорогим сердцу.  
Всего лишь одна простая мысль — но она грела ему душу, словно солнце. 

**Author's Note:**

> Я — мысль твоя, и я всегда с тобой,  
> Над птичьим пеньем в кружеве ветвей  
> Дождю внимает купол голубой,  
> Бескрайний и печальный эмпирей.  
> Как странно: наши души могут жить  
> Без нас. А мы у времени в плену  
> Ждём смерти. Надоевшей жизни нить  
> Всё тянется, всё тянет нас ко дну,  
> Всё длится без конца, за годом год,  
> И вдруг любовь — безумна и чиста —  
> Взметнётся к небу. Поцелуй сотрёт  
> Печати, покрывавшие уста.  
> Нас свод небес венчает вновь и вновь:  
> Любовь есть небо, небо есть любовь.  
>  _(пер. Елены Третьяковой)_


End file.
